Recondite Annihilation
by Tinfoil Paopou
Summary: Elizabeth is shy, reclusive and is convinced she is both ugly and unwanted. She's convinced that she has no mutation. She has to at least share feelings somewhat like this with someone like her. T maybe M later.


I realize that I abandoned my one other fic in Sky High, but oh well. TO ARMOURS! TO ARMOURS! Er… Yeah.

**Recondite Annihilation**

Disclaimer: HAHAHA! What are you doing, and where can I get some? If I owned X-MEN, the movies would be closer to the truth, I would have been Alison Blaire (AKA Dazzler) in the last one and gotten Warren, and you people would have stuff to write about.

* * *

"Elizabeth! Come here please!" A mother's voice yelled from the kitchen of the rather large home in the mountains of Wisconsin. A girl about sixteen years old sat in her rather white room, Good Charlotte's _The World Is Black _coming out of her iPod speakers. She bobbed her head to the music, not noticing her mother screaming until her door practically bounced off the wall.

"Young lady, are you listening to me?" Her mother practically roared.

_Nope. _Elizabeth thought, smiling to herself as she worked on a story. But what came out of her mouth was:

"Sorry mom, had my music up too loud." Elizabeth said with a smarmy smile.

"Well turn it down and go to bed, it's ten." Her mother chided, and Elizabeth looked at her computer clock. It was, in fact, ten. Her mother pulled the door closed behind her and Elizabeth sighed.

_Stupid overbearing liberal nazi… _She trailed her thoughts into muttered obscenities in several made up languages, including Gene Roddenberry's Kli'gon and J.R.R. Tolkein's Quendya and Sindarin. Sighing, she stripped to her skivvies and got into bed, laying her head down and falling instantly into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Elizabeth, there's someone here to see you!" A younger sibling, one of many, shook Elizabeth awake the next morning. Elizabeth swatted at the annoyance, rewarded with a slapping sound and then crying. She rolled out of bed and grabbed a robe, shuffling downstairs to the front door where a boy her age was standing. He was in dark colors and had what looked like a lighter sticking out of his sleeve. His hair was dyed an unnatural blonde.

"I'm here, Elizabeth, because the Lord Magneto wishes you to join the few and chosen of his forces." The boy said, and Elizabeth shrugged. It was too early for that kind of stuff. She wasn't even functioning right.

"Not if it involves your hair, it doesn't. I know all about your kind. Stupid Ravers, thinking they're so cool an' all. Tell me, what are you on? I may need some to get going today." Elizabeth chuckled and slammed the door in the boy's rather shocked face. She smiled. Maybe today wasn't going to be too bad after all. She shuffled to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, gulping it down. She heard another knock at the door, and before another sibling could get it, she was at the door and yelling at the people… Person responsible for waking her up that early.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in buying cookies, life insurance or joining the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants!" She yelled, getting a weird stare from the rather pale, slightly hunched man standing in front of her.

"Forgive me, you must be mistaken. I am Kurt Wagner, and I have come to offer you a place at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning." The strangely pale man said. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Tha's not the place that was attacked by the Gover'ment last year right before I had that seizure, was it?" Elizabeth asked, and the pale man nodded. "I'll have to decline. Unless I can have proof that you're not going to shove me into an unmarked van then double-tap me in some warehouse in Boston, sure, I'd love to go."

* * *

After a month of repeated callings by several other people, including a woman with bright red hair and a rather pale, fake looking complexion, a Kenyan-looking woman with white hair and a rather tall and skinny brown haired man and his twin, Elizabeth eventually began to look up their descriptions on the internet. She took a look at a file on the white haired woman, only to find it part of a Government file system. She opened an illegal program imported from Brazil, hit a few keys, and like magic the access box opened. There was already a name in the field for it, saying Col. William Stryker.

"Shit, it's voice recognition. I'm out." Said Elizabeth, closing the two programs and closing her laptop. She went to her closet, pulled out a black corset trench coat and her backpack, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"I'm glad that you have decided to join us, Miss Elizabeth. The institute is quite the place." The same white-haired woman was driving Elizabeth across Westchester to get her to this Institute. She had introduced herself as Ororo Munroe, Storm to the children.

"Not for me, it's not. I refuse to acknowledge the fact that I have shown any sort of power or Mutation and will be hunted for it. Whatever it was that happened at school was only a fanatic's ramblings and a paranoid Principal." Elizabeth answered, crossing her arms. They were covered in yellow and black arm socks that looped around her thumbs, the loose arm socks held in place by multitudes of bracelets, spiked and not. She was wearing a black lace top that practically melted into her black lace skirt with spikes around the edges. Her leg warmers had spikes down them in rows, and her feet were covered in black and red Fullmetal Alchemist skate shoes. She turned back to her laptop, which was desperately running low on energy. Elizabeth closed it, just as the car she was in passed through the Institute's gates.

"We're here!" Ororo said, stopping the car. Elizabeth got out, brushing long brown, red and blonde bangs into her eyes just so she could glare at people out from under them.

"You're too happy for your own good." Elizabeth deadpanned. She grabbed both of her bags and wrenched them out of the car, stalking in the front door by kicking the handle to make it open. She encountered students in a mid-break shift from classroom to classroom, and someone graciously offered to take her bags for her, which she replied to with a 'Hmph.' and pulled her bags away.

"Your room is this way." Ororo said, breaking through the now silent corridors that Elizabeth had never noticed that had emptied. She followed, grumbling about the stupidity of the whole thing. She even grumbled when her door was opened, showing another bed in the room. One half of the room was already decorated, all in pastels and light colors.

"You're kidding me. I refuse to bunk with some Barbie doll. Absolutely refuse." Elizabeth snarled, but still shoved her bags into the unused closet, pushed her bed against the wall once Ororo had gone, and opened her backpack. She took out her variable posters, tacking up her Evanescence and Good Charlotte posters first. by the time she had finished and exchanged the hotel-like sheets for her own, a purple haired girl walked through the doorway. She started when she saw Elizabeth, a pink knife-like apparatus springing from her knuckles.

"Who're you?" The girl asked in a British accent. Elizabeth sighed.

"Not saying anything." She said tersely, going back to squeezing a teddy bear and staring a hole in the ceiling. The pink knife dissipated, and the purple haired girl sat down on her own bed.

"I'm Elisabeth Braddock." The girl introduced herself. Elizabeth jumped, shooting her a look. "But call me Betsy. It's the only thing I answer to, besides sometimes Psylocke."

"So? I'm not caring." Elizabeth said. Just then, a bell rang throughout the school.

"Dinner. C'mon, Elizabeth." Betsy called, already going through the doorway. Elizabeth jumped up. Since when did she tell her name? Betsy simply tapped one temple and smiled.

"Telepath."

* * *


End file.
